


The Blood of the Innocent

by flaming_muse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-03
Updated: 2003-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike tried to look virtuous, but the proof of his deeds was right in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood of the Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ on August 3, 2003.

"Spike, what are you doing?" Xander asked in horror.

"Uh… nothing." Spike tried to look virtuous, but the proof of his deeds was right in front of him.

"You're killing people again."

"Look, it's just one little rampage. Ten, fifteen people at the most. Maybe one dog. No need to get your knickers in a twist."

"We've talked about this, Spike. You're supposed to be fighting on the side of good. No killing of innocents. You can only kill demons, and then only evil ones."

"But I'm a vampire," said Spike with a pout. ""m supposed to kill innocents. You wouldn't want me to go against my nature, would you?"

"Batting your eyelashes at me won't work this time," Xander replied firmly. "You're supposed to be good. I mean, look at all those bodies. Does that look like the work of a good guy to you?"

Spike's eyes gleamed with pleasure at the mayhem, and Xander threw up his hands in  
frustration.

"You just don't care, do you?" Xander asked. "You're going to ignore the rules and do whatever you want anyway."

"Well, yeah. That's why you love me, right?"

With a small sigh, Xander leaned down and pressed his lips to the soft patch of skin at the nape of the vampire's neck.

"I do love you. You can be a sick bastard, but I love you."

"Love you too, Xan," said Spike, his attention already drifting back to the computer screen.

"But you're still not going to beat the game if you kill all of the people instead of saving them."

"Maybe not, but it'll be fun!"


End file.
